ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Relic Comics
Relic Comics is a comic book company which publishes comics about superheroes who have been forgotten for a very long time. The comics reinvent the heroes, placing them in a what appears to be a modern-day setting, though the tone and technology of some of the comics make it slightly hard to tell when it takes place, as there are both high tech computers and black and white TVs in the same setting. Comics *The Dangerous Daredevil *Miss Fury *The Green Hornet *John Reid: The Lone Ranger Characters Main *'Bartholomew "Bart" Hill/Daredevil' - a man rendered mute after seeing his parents die before his eyes. Swearing revenge, he was trained by aboriginal Australians to use a boomerang as a weapon. *'Marla Drake/Miss Fury' - a socialite who becomes a masked vigilante. *'Britt Reid/Green Hornet' - the owner of the Daily Sentinel news station who is generally seen as a criminal by the public. He is far more of a trickster than other heroes, preferring to outsmart his enemies than fight them. **'Kato' - Green Hornet's partner and the driver of the Black Beauty. Kato is far more of a battler than Hornet, preferring to get up close and fight his enemies one on one. * John Reid/Lone Ranger - Britt’s ancestor who is a masked cowboy vigilante. * Tonto - a Native-American who is Jo’s ancestor and John’s partner. Supporting *'Martha Jones '- Bart's childhood friend who is unaware of him being the Daredevil. *'Terence "Terry" Miles' - Martha's friend who is a reporter for Channel 3 News. *'Charles "Chuck" Chandler/Crimebuster' - a college student who wears a hockey mask as a vigilante. *'Francine Moore' - Marla‘s Maid who discovers her identity. *'“Albino“' Jo Smyth - an Albino Indian crime analyst. *'Detective Jack Carrey' - a law obeying an officer who is out to figure out who Miss Fury is. *'Bruno Beitz' - an FBI spy who disguises himself as a henchman for Erica. *'Luna Losite/Valkyrie' - a murderous vigilante who has a past with Miss Fury. *'Lenore "Casey" Case' - Britt Reid's secretary who is incredibly loyal to him. *'Mike Axford' - a police reporter working for the Daily Sentinel who is desperate to find out Green Hornet's identity. *'District Attorney Frank P. Scanlon '- the only other person who knows Britt and Green Hornet are one and the same. Antagonists *'Quinton Oliver Monroe/The Claw' - Bart's arch enemy who murdered Bart's parents. In later issues, he becomes heavily deformed, causing him to resemble his comic counterpart more closely. *'The Bolt' - a Russian immigrant, the Bolt is what can only be described as a reverse policeman. He protects illegal activity and is often hired as a henchman by other criminals. Usually enemies of Daredevil. *'The Deadly Dozen' - a criminal group of twelve. **'Benito' - the pseudo-leader of the dozen. **'The Butcher '- a large man who likes to violently kill his enemies and carries a large ax. **'The Crusher' - an incredibly overweight man who can crush someone's head with his hands. **'Egg-Head' - a genius computer hacker. **'Giant Killer' - the largest and strongest member of the group. **'Lady Killer' - the only female of the group. **'Owe' - a loan shark that is a former circus performer, specializing in throwing daggers. **'Satan' - a satanist who thinks he is the devil himself. **'Snake Eyes' - a snake tamer who carries venom wherever he goes. **'The Sniffer' - a former hunter who has a bloodhound-like sense of smell. **'Skully' - a terrifying individual who always wears a skull mask. **'The Turk' - a Turkish member of the group who wields two swords as his main weapons. *'Richmond Armstrong/The Ghoul '- a crime boss who is a hundred years old and is kept alive with technology. Due to his age, he resembles a walking corpse, hence his name "The Ghoul". *'Ashley Robertson/Cobra Lady' - a recurring partner of the Claw's who is a master at hand to hand combat. She sometimes stands on her own, but she usually likes to stay with Claw *'Paula Michaels/Scarlet Skull' - a femme fatale who commits crimes just for fun. She enjoys flirting with her enemies and is a world-renowned socialite when not committing crimes. *'Doug Carson/The Wolf' - a mob enforcer who is hired by many people as a bodyguard, as he has a drug that can turn him into an unstoppable wolf creature. *'The Greys' - a street gang that's made up of a group of college students that despise authority. They all wear grey coats that have hoods that cover their faces. Each hood has a number on it, identifying who is who. *'Erica Campbell/Ms. Vengance' - Marla’s arch-enemy Who is a Neo-Nazi. *'Miguel Rico' - a Hispanic drug lord. *'Dave “Killer” Dawson' - a psychopathic Killer And Miss Fury’s first foe. *'The Bulbul' - Green Hornet's arch enemy who controls most crime in the city and knows almost every criminal, as he owns a club for villains called the Ace of Clubs. *'James Angelo/Plastic Face' - one of Green Hornet's first villains who has to wear a prosthetic mask just to stop his face from falling apart due to Hornet. *'The Fanatic '- a bible quoting serial killer that has a moral compass. A very strange and askew moral compass but a moral compass none the lass. *'Blind Paul '- an incredibly rich socialite who, just for fun, doubles as a criminal. As his name implies, he is blind but can "see" with his other senses. *'Walter Russo/The Tally Mark Killer' - one of the most unpredictable criminals to ever live, Russo gets his name from the fact he leaves tally marks at the scene of his crimes. *'"Maniac" Maurice Kelly '- a usually very calm and reserved mob enforcer who can fly into sudden spirals of rage if provoked. He is also known to never let go of his grudges. *'Thomas Williams/Peeping Tom' - a perverted and incredibly creepy criminal who has an obsession with pretty girls. According to his police record, he has already been arrested for stalking, invasion of privacy, attempting kidnapping, and actual kidnapping. *'Butch Cavendish' - a cannibalistic outlaw being the Lone Ranger’s arch enemy. Trivia *Unlike some versions of the character, Bart's muteness isn't permanent as his vocal cords are intact but he has a psychological condition that causes him to be unable to speak.